Broken Promises
by alwaysmHine
Summary: Sakura held on to a broken promise, Neji cheated on Tenten, Shikamaru broke Ino's heart. ALONE, MISERY is all around the girls life. sasusaku, nejiten and shikaino
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Yuri and Shanna, okay?

Broken Promises

IT was just a simple day in the village of Konoha, everything was just fine. A certain pinkettte looked at the river in front of her, as she hummed a lullaby.

"Nice lullaby," a brunette named Tenten said

"Tenten, what are you doing here, I thought you are on another date with Neji," Sakura said bluntly

"Still cold hearted I see, you should really get over him, he's not worth it," Tenten said

"Why? Did you feel the way I feel, did you held a broken promise?" Sakura yelled at her

"Yes, Neji said he'll marry me, he promised me so many things but look, I just found out he's been cheating on me for an outsider," Tenten said miserably

Sakura was speechless

"I'm sorry I didn't know,"

"It's alright I mean the Hyuuga branch have to make sure Neji is innocent in the eyes of other people," Tenten snorted

"Ice cubes, will be ice cubes," both Tenten and Sakura said

"It's been years, Tenten he promised me that he will come back, but he didn't," Sakura said while remembering a dark past

'Flashback'

A 12 year old Sakura offered everything she could just to let Sasuke stay. She told him he loved him; she told him that she will come with him and everything but nothing worked. As Sakura dropped down to her knees she felt Sasuke walked to her weak figure. She closed her eyes as she imagined many thing Sasuke could do to her right now but she could feel nothing but a warm fuzzy feeling in the peak of her stomach. Then it hit it, Sasuke hugged her, he hugged her weak body as he leaned in to her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked

"Please, just wait for me, I promise I'll come back," Sasuke said

"You don't need vengeance Sasuke, please don't go I can't bear to see you leave," Sakura cried

"If I don't Sakura, he might hurt you, and if you do I can't take that much pain anymore," Sasuke whispered

"If you love, sacrifices must be made, especially for someone like you, you're a person who needs a happy life not like the life that I have, Sakura," he added

"But I need you, please don't go," Sakura cried harder as she held onto Sasuke's shirt for her dear life

"Please Sakura I need to go, I promise I'll go back as soon as finish my goal, I'll come back to you," Sasuke said as he hit Sakura's neck then she fainted, he placed her on the bench ALONE. He didn't look back as he walked away the bench, not wanting to see that the person he loved being left alone in the cold night.

'End of Flashback'

Tears welded up in Sakura's eyes as she remembered that night.

"Then after he left, Naruto left to train while Kakashi-sensei have to go too and I was the last of the team Kakashi left; they abandoned me all of them. I have no choice but to continue life alone. I climbed the ranks faster than I thought at the age of 14 out of the blue we became Anbu captain," Sakura said

"I know, but I don't care," Tenten said

"So who want to go to the Yamanaka's flower shop," Tenten cheered

"Sure, wanna race? The last one will be the one to clean all the dishes in our apartment?" Sakura asked

"I'm gonna win this time, because no using of shortcuts" Tenten said then rushed towards the shop

After the race Tenten won while Sakura mumbled about winning next time and make the punishment harder. As they went inside the shop they saw Ino crying

"INo," sakura exclaimed as she ran toward Ino's crying figure

"Sakura, he choose her, he broke up with me because of her," Ino whispered

"Shikamaru? The outsider?" tenten asked

Ino just nodded

Then at the exact moment the door opened that revealed 4 people. 1 Neji 2 Yuri 3 Shikamari 4 Shanna….

I really hate the part where Neji cheated on Tenten and Shikamaru on Ino for a bunch of outsiders but that's how the story goes on… hehehehehhe


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I wasn't able to update, its just our exam is so damn hard, esp. Gen. Science man 2 exams in 1 subject, it only exist in our school. An talk about no, I mean NO POINTERS! NO REVIEWERS

Chapter 2

"Ah so this is the losers' flower shop, it smells awful," Shanna said while staring at Ino

"Then what would a whore doing here?" Ino said

"If ever one of us is a whore it should be you, I mean you stole my boyfriend, oppss sorry my fiancée," Shanna said slyly

Ino just stared at blankly at her and said

"Condolence to you, you're getting married to a lazy bum," Ino said

"How dare you," Shanna was about to attack Ino when a force stopped her

"Tenten you don't need to," Ino said

"I don't want to be guilty," Tenten said

"OH and the weak talks," Yuri butted in

"Shut up," Ino said

"Just let them speak, I'm not wasting my voice talking to her," Sakura said while getting up

"I'm going to Master Tsunade, wanna come, because she said something about a mission in Rock Country," Sakura added

"I'll go I hope I can meet up with Natsuki," Ino said

"Sure as long as it doesn't involve shopping," Tenten said as the 3 walked passed Shanna and Yuri

"Nobody walks away from me," Shanna said as she held Ino arms but she was electrocuted

"OUCH! WHAT DID YOU DO!," she screamed

"Nothing," with that Ino disappeared together with Tenten and Sakura

With the 3

"I so did not do it," Ino said

"I know, well as long as she got hurt I don't care," she added

"So are we there yet," Tenten said

"Tenten we're already in front of the Hokage's office," Sakura sighed

"Sorry," Tenten said as she opened the door

"Good Morning Hokage-sama," Tenten said

Only to meet with a glass of Sake

"Please don't tell me they let her sign papers during her drinking time," Sakura said to herself

"Ahh, can't you just send me the papers later," Tsunade screamed

"And a brownie point for me," Sakura said

"Ah, Sakura I was expecting you," Tsunade's mood change into a sweet and caring mode

"Can I ask the 3 of you to go to Rock Country, to spy on these person," Tsunade handed Sakura and her friends a folder with a picture and info. of 5 ninjas

"Why can't Jounins do this," Tenten said

"Because I can see that 4 particular people are torturing you 3,"

"Just the two of them,' Sakura whispered

"Yeah the 2 of you," Tsunade said

"You'll start tomorrow," Tsunade said

"Sakura stay," Tsunade added

As everybody went out of the room

"Sakura, I have to tell you something," Tsunade said

"I found this in one of our library," Tsunade handed Sakura a scroll

Sakura opened the scroll

"This is the Kunai Clan's family tree," Sakura said when she look at where the lines end she saw 3 names she never expected

"Sakura Kunai, Ino Kunai, and Tenten Kunai?" Sakura uttered the names

"What does it mean?"

"It means that the 3 of you come from this family,"

"The Elemental Family"

"What does that mean?"

"You 3 can control different element, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, you can use lightning, earthquakes, tsunamis, storm/rains, tornado etc and most of all the most dANGEROUS weapon they could use is the Darkness, its so dangerous that it could kill a whole village in a second,"

"And what does that mean,"

"Dammit Sakura can you stop asking questions, I want you to watch out for strange thing happening to them, okay," Tsunade said

Sakura walked out of the room.

"So what did she said," Ino asked

"Sake bottles," Sakura answered

"So what should we do?"

"I dunno, but Im going to the river, it's good time to meditate," Sakura said

"Wait Im coming," Tenten said

"Alright Im coming,' Ino said

….

In the river

"Ahh… at last peace and quiet," Ino said

"Does she even know that she is the noisy one," Tenten whispered

"HN,"

"So what do you think about the mission, boring right,"

"HN"

"Sakura are you alright?"

"HN"

"Sakura?"

"Im going to the o0ther side of the river okay?" Sakura said

"I'll just go over that cliff," Ino said

"And I'll stay here," Tenten said to herself

With sakura

"One day your life will flash before your eyes Sasuke, make sure it's worth watching," Sakura whispered to the wind hoping that it will reach Sasuke.

"So please come back, like what you promised,"

Then Sakura blossoms danced around her, then suddenly one of the cherry blossoms turned blue, one by one it turned blue, it scared Sakura that she almost cried, she felt weak watching it.

"What's happening?" she asked herself as she lost consciousness

With Ino

"Why?"

"Why did you leave me,"

"Troublesome man," Ino clamped her fists as she punched a tree

"Slut, whore," Ino screamed as she punched the tree again and again as it started to break and with one final punch it blew and what's left is it's ashes

"What did I just do?" Ino said

Then something glow on her hand, and she fainted

With Tenten

"What a wanna be," Tenten said to herself referring to Yuri

"She's a slut,"

"A fiancée-stealer,"

"And Neji even fall for that whore,"

"A she called me weak,"

"Who does she think she is,"

Tenten said all those words while staring at the tree

As she said more awful words about Neji and Yuri it melted(I don't know how)

Then she felt like sleepy and she fainted

The 3 of them fainted like weakling but inside them the awful memories where so strong that it could change nature.

Heheheh I know it doesn't make sense but the next chap, I promise I'll make it good

**Warm Puppy Dog Eyes and Cold Hearted Snakes**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated for months, I have to get a high grade before I can make stories again, or I'll be dead meat!

So on with the story…..

Where are you? Why aren't you home? You promised you'll be back as soon as you killed your brother. And you did but where are you?

And I've lost who I am

And I can't understand

Why my heart is so broken

Are you rejecting my love?

Am I not enough?

Did you change your mind?

Did you broke the promise

These thought of doubt rang in her head

When she opened her eyes she saw nothing but darkness

When she blinked she saw someone who looked like her but with black eyes and hair. She wore a black gown and black petals swirled around her.

"Who are you" Sakura asked

"I am your inner demon," she answered

"A shadow demon to be exact" she added

" Then the demon gestured a petal to circle around Sakura as it did, the black petal turned into blue

"You are lonely, you missed someone so dearly and you desperately need him back," she said

"How did you know," Sakura asked

"Cherry Blossoms have the ability to imitate their master's feeling by color, pink for love and happiness, blue for loneliness, jealousy and pain and black for a permanent and dark feeling an 'aching heart' " she answered

"So it means you are—"

"Yes I am mourning for a loss, every day of my life it's all I feel," she said sadly

Sakura touched the girl's face and it was cold. The caring part of Sakura kicked in and hugged her

"Sometimes love can't heal a broken heart

Sometimes happiness can't fight the loneliness

Sometimes generosity can't heal the greed's heart

And always light can't bring the dead back to life," she said as she pushed Sakura away

"I have lived with this kind of fear,

No one gave me love

No one gave me happiness

And no one showed me the light," she said

Sasuke Uchiha, promised that he will comeback after his mission to kill his brother. But he's not here, he broke the promise and it burnt your soul. And until now you hold on to a lie that you call a promise, even when you know all that's left is the ashes of the promise, your life and you past," she added as she held open her hands with ashes and blew it in front of Sakura letting her understand what she meant.

A tear slipped from Sakura's eyes, she never thought the truth could hurt so much

"Lies hurt, but truth's worst," she said

Sakura got down to her knees and cried, scream in pain and anguish. The demon just stared at her.

When Sakura opened her eyes everything was blurry because of her tears. But she heard someone calling her.

"Sakura," a rich familiar voice called

Sakura turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw the person she wanted to see

"Sasuke, "she whispered as tears began to fill her eyes, she stood up and ran to him, she hugged him

After 5 seconds he pushed her away, he plunged his katana in her stomach. Sakura spitted blood and fell on the ground

"You are weak," he said

"Karin is stronger than you," he added then Karin appeared next to Sasuke and they kissed in front of Sakura

"STOP!" she screamed

Sasuke and Karin broke away

No matter how much physical pain Sakura feels, nothing can compare to the pain in her heart

" I hate you," she whispered

Karin stabbed her

"I hate you," she said again as she lost her consciousness

…..

She opened her eyes and saw that she's in the hospital, tears started to come out again as she remembered her dream, it felt so real.

'Weak'

'Weak'

'Weak' those words rang in her head

"NO!"

"NO" she screamed louder

"Sakura" Kakashi's voice was heard

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Kakashi looking at her worriedly

Sakura jumped out of her bed and hugged Kakashi

"S-sakura you're choking me," he stuttered

"I hate him, I hate him," Sakura said as she began to cry louder

"Sakura relax everything's alright," Kakashi said while holding her

Sakura stopped crying she looked at Kakashi and asked

"Who are you?"

PLZZZ…. REVIEW….


End file.
